It Could Only Happen to Us
by kimandcat227
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga's life is ruined by her stepmother. Tenten is an orphan living on her own. The charming idiot next door falls for the shy Hyuuga and the hottie falls for the lowly orphan. One problem: the girls hate the guys. TenxNeji, Hinax? M for Language


**Kim: Hello people! This is Kim, as some of you know, from the account Tenten2295. And that's Cat, from the account CatxRock07.**

**Cat: We've decided to start a new account, where we combine our artistic talent and write this story**

**Kim: Well put, Cat. But if there are stupid people out there who didn't know what this meant. It means, that we started a new account on fanfiction where we both make stories together and use our heads. For once.**

**Cat: Oh, and that translation was made for Naruto.**

**Naruto: Rude.**

**Kim: Yummy, this orange is good. OW! HOLY SHIT! I GOT IT IN MY EYE! HEEELLP!**

**Naruto: Haha, what a dumbass!**

**Cat: You can't exactly talk, Naruto…**

**Kim: Yeah! Quit being a meanie! I'm the author and I can easily torture you! Mwuahahahahahaha!**

**Cat: Not if I don't agree to it! :) **

**Kim: I won't kill him. I'll just torture him. Besides, it's fun! =3**

**Cat: Okay… I'll agree to that…**

**Tenten: Good. Now shut up and get to the damn story.**

**Cat: Yes mam!**

**Kim: Fine, fine. No need to get naggy.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"We're getting married." Hinata's dad, Hiashi, said one morning. He was standing next to his soon-to-be wife, Karin. In other words, the bane of my existence. She had a horrible temper and was bitchy ninety-nine percent of the time. She was vain, conceited, snobby, and she hogged the bathroom for three hours every morning.

Normally, I wouldn't say this out loud, because everyone thinks I'm a quiet, sweet and kind person, which I am... Usually. But my thoughts are completely different than what everyone expects me to say.

I had a pleasant smile on the outside and said "O-oh, my g-gosh, c-congratulations!" On the inside I was cursing Karin and the retarded thoughts my dad was thinking when he either agreed to marry her or proposed.

Okay, let's go back to the beginning. My name is Hinata Hyuuga.

Some say I'm rich and spoiled.

I agree.

Some say I'm happy and lucky.

I disagree.

When I was_ little _I was happy and lucky. My mom and dad loved me and did everything they could to make me happy. Then my mom died when I was eight. My dad still loved me, but I guess he kind of _forgot_ to try to make me happy. It seemed like he was trying to make _himself_ happy.

Soon, he started having women over. He was trying to replace mom, but it was futile. No one can replace her.

He then got his second wife. She was nice, I couldn't lie, but after a short amount of time, she was gone. Not dead, but my father got rid of her.

His third wife was around for three years. She was really nice and when Hiashi divorced her, I was kind of sad. I was just starting to get over the fact that my mother died. She understood about my mother. She helped me deal with not have a read mom and she knew when I wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, she left. I was 13 when they split up.

After that, he met a girl. When I first met her, I thought she was a good witch. There was something about her presence that seemed kind of witchy. But I knew that my father would never want me to have a mean mother so she couldn't have been a mean witch. She had red, stylish hair and cute, black-framed glasses. She was really pretty. But she wasn't a good witch. She was just a horrible woman. But I couldn't understand why my father would like her if she was mean. But she was only mean to _me_. I don't know what her problem was! I never did anything bad to her (until _after_ she was a bitch, of course. Hey! Don't look at me like that! She started it!)

She was _never_ like that to my father though. NEVER. Only to me and the rest of the world. My father never seemed to see past that halo to the horns underneath. One thing I know though. My father's forty years old right now. She's twenty. She's only here for money.

"Hinata? Hinata!" I looked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "I must have been daydreaming again."

"Pay attention to your father, Child!" Karin said harshly.

At that moment, a brown-haired child bounced in the room. "Daddy, I'm going to Kiba's house. I'll be back at eleven."

Oh yeah, I forgot. I have a younger sister.

Hanabi Hyuuga is a free-spirited kid. She's never afraid to speak her mind. She's the only person besides my father that Karin is nice to.

"Hanabi, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Karin said sweetly. I hate her.

Hanabi sighed. "Fine. But it better not make me late."

"Your father and I are getting married!"

"Ew. Whatever. Not my problem. Bye."

The next sound was the door closing.

"I'm going to my room. Excuse me." I said making my was to the stairs.

"You are not going anywhere, Missy. You, and your father and I are going to go out and celebrate." For the fucking love of-

I sighed. "Do I have to go, Father?" Before he could answer (which probably would have been a yes) Karin just _had_ to but in!

"Of course you have to go! We need to spend more time with each other! So I decided we could become closer by going out tonight! We can become _best_ friends! How does that sound?" Her fake smile says that she's only trying to seem nice in front of Father.

Anyways, she _could_ have seemed like my best friend if we were in public. She wasn't even twice my age! I _wanted _to say "I'm not best friends with sluts" and probably would've if my dad wasn't there. But he was. And I didn't. Instead I just said, "So, that's a 'Yes, I do have to go', isn't it?"

**!#$%^&*(IT COULD ONLY HAPPEN TO US)*&^%$#!**

So fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in a booth in one of my least favorite restaurants. Burger King.

No, Karin did not pick the restaurant, I did. The only reason is because I knew she would hate it.

My father was in the bathroom at the moment, and Karin and I were supposed to "bond".

"Oh, my gosh, I'll be right back!" I said suddenly. I ran up to the counter and took two of those little cardboard crowns.

I ran back to Karin and put one on her head.

"What the fuck did you just put on my head?" Karin demanded.

"A crown. Like mine." I pointed to my head, where the other crown rested.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here."

"We can't. We aren't "_best_ friends" yet." I mocked her the stupid voice she used before. "My father will probably ask you about me and you'll have to say something."

"Fine."

"So… What's one of your secrets?"

She continued cautiously, "You're going to tell me yours after?"

"Duh. I promise. And I always keep my promises."

"Fine. Don't tell anyone, kay?" I nodded. "I dye my gray hairs."

I fake gasped. "YOU DYE YOUR HAIR?! BUT YOU'RE ONLY TWENTY!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She whisper-yelled.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. It's just _so_ shocking!" I had a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Whatever. Just tell me a secret about you."

"I hate you more than anyone."

Karin glared at me. But before she could say anything, Hiashi was already on his way to our table.

"Nice hats." He said sitting down next to _her_. I just smiled at him and at Karin. I was so good at acting. It's not even funny. I was _acting_ like she was my ideal mother. And, I was _acting_ like I was happy.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Cat: FINALLY done! We've been working on this for like a week!**

**Naruto: It's not even that long! **_**And, I'm**_** not in it!**

**Kim: Aww. Poor Naruto. Oh well, you'll show up soon. Maybe.**

**Naruto: YAY! Wait...**

**Kim: Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that took years to do. =3**

**Cat: Oh! I almost forgot! If you like this story, remember to check the accounts: ****Tenten2295**** and ****CatxRock07****.**

**Hinata: Review please or Karin will get you!**

**Karin: What the hell?!**


End file.
